callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
:"Reflex" redirects here. For the optical attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Reflex (attachment) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. Plot See Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign. Differences from Call of Duty 4 *The addition of singleplayer's Squadmate Mode also seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *The player can now assign controls to gestures, such as knifing with a flick of the Wii Remote. *Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and A Bad Year now requires the player to get a headshot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. *Guns can twist sideways by twisting the Wii remote sideways (this is not leaning, as leaning can be activated separately). *The ability to fully customize the player's aiming reticule. (Style, inner and outer colors) *Removal of Eavesdrop due to lack of online voice chat *Changes in public playlists, including: **Maximum number of players decreased from 12 to 10 **The removal of Ground War **Team Tactical's player limit increased from 8 to 10 **Cage Matches now presented in Old School format **Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist *The addition of host migration, however only from the lobby *Improvement in graphics, such as lighting and explosions *Sniper rifles can now be steadied by the player holding their breath, and thus allowing the Iron Lungs perk to be included *Improved party and friend invite system Trivia *Despite the fact that the game's final box art says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition", in the game's main menu and multiplayer menu, it still says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex", which was the game's original title. *The RPG's trail has changed, from a normal trail that stays there to more of white conical shape that envelops the RPG rocket. *This game retains the ability to hold the player's breath while sniping, thus allowing the Iron Lungs perk to be in game. *The fences on the multiplayer map Strike are wire fences. *The multiplayer maps Overgrown and Crash don't seem to have as much foliage as their PS3/360/PC counterparts. *Some sounds are different, such as the MP5's reloading sound, the G36C's cocking sound (is now the standard M4A1 bolt-catch effect) and the M40A3's bolt-cycling sound. *The number 4 on the title has been dropped. *There is a glitch on "Charlie Don't Surf", where the player can jump out of the map near where the technical comes out. The player can explore around like in the other versions of the game and there is even the "hidden gun" like in the other versions. *Eavesdrop is not present due to the lack of online voice chat support. *The missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" have much more foliage colour, introducing fall colours, instead of the dark and dull type of colours. *The game walkthrough magazine is filled with false facts in the multiplayer section, As it was made by the Sea Snipers clan, a clan made for PC only, Making most stuff like suits,graphics, the sniper scope way and designs. Gallery File:3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in All Ghillied Up. File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. File:970125 20090821 790screen002.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in the Middle East using a M249 SAW. Video gallery Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition: (please note that the playback time for these videos are slow and do not represent actual gameplay speeds) Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare